Asura's Will
by Angelbloodlover
Summary: Naruto didn't believe what she was seeing-there in front of her was a mini-Hashirama and an unconscious mini-Madara, bleeding to death. And Kurama's laughter didn't help either in this matter. Why oh why did she get thrown back in time?
1. Prologue: Second Chance at Life

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "Begin, be bold, and venture to be wise."  
―

Horace

.

.

.

**Prologue: When Life gives you a Second Chance**

_"Love is the key to peace."_

_- Otsutsuki Asura_

* * *

Black eyes stared impassively at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't sure what to make of herself, of her identity. When she had been a child, all she had wanted to achieve was the acknowledgement of her fellow villagers. When she had been a teenager, all she had wanted to achieve was her best friend's retrieval.

...when she had become seventeen, she had achieved all of her dreams: the villagers' acknowledgement, her position as _the _strongest ninja in the world, her role as the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and finally the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. As the Toads had foreseen, she was the Child of the Prophecy, and thus she had finally achieved the long-awaited peace.

..all,

...-but,

..._one._

* * *

For years she had lived alone, and the mantra that she kept repeating again and again, was **disgusting**...

_...the only one you could count on was yourself._

But that gradually changed with the appearance of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Umino Iruka and many more. In the end, the people who she thought were unnecessary in her life, were the one that helped her stand up and fight off the loneliness that had nestled deep inside her heart.

They had firmly rooted themselves in her heart and with each passing day, the darkness in her life lessened even more so.

* * *

Then came the day that she had met Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, and Haruno Sakura, the annoying fangirl.

If someone were to tell her that those two would have become her best friends in the later future, she would have scoffed at that ridiculous joke. Because seriously, the reason she had been teamed up with them was of the fact that the teams were supposed to balance out each other's weakness.

...and as Uzumaki Naruto, she had a lot of weaknesses.

All thanks to the negligence of the Academy instructors, who had despised her very being.

Thus, Team Seven had been formed, under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi, also known as the man who had copied more than thousands and thousands of jutsu's.

* * *

_Dysfunctional, _that was the definition of Team Seven.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry from the unfairness of it all. She had wanted to graduate from the Academy and gradually on earn the villagers' respect. Not this, she had never asked for all these problems.

**.**

**.**

**..**

She didn't like Sasuke, nor did she like Sakura-_both living in their own dream world._

_-...one who was embraced by the very darkness that his elder brother had created._

...-and one who wanted nothing more than a happy ever after with her Prince Charming.

_Preposterous._

...and oh-so delicious.

* * *

Back then she had been a naïve, innocent girl with a far-fetched dream. She believed that there was good in every bad.

Light in the Darkness.

Hope that defeated the _less. _

Chuckling softly, she brushed her blonde locks away. She had been too naïve to see the evilness that clung to Team Seven like a leech.

...and...

...-just like _that,_

-...-

..she had been **too late** to save her best friend in the process.

All because of her idiotic self.

* * *

"Rokudaime-sama."

A polite bow, followed by blind admiration.

Naruto nodded curtly, her elegant steps taking her to her office where she worked till dusk, and sometimes even late into the night.

She could feel the presence of her ANBU following her every step, and for a moment she faltered, but she was able to gain her composure. How ridiculous of her to be thinking along that line. Shaking her head, she opened the door that lead her to her office and sighed in annoyance. How had all the previous Kages endured this never-ending cycle of paperwork.

All she seemed to do lately was finishing up her stack of paperwork, only to see it return twice fold the next morning.

There was nothing she could do about that fact. As a leader she was forced to take responsibilities for her village.

...but she had envisioned her dream to be different.

-..so _different __from this one._

**_'Naruto, stop bringing up the past.' _**Kurama's voice resonated in her head and she almost flinched at his angry voice, _**'You're doing no one good by thinking about the what-if's.'**_

Naruto knew that he was right but she couldn't help it. The joyful memories hurt her so much and yet she relinquished in them. She wouldn't know what to do if it weren't for them.

_Coal black eyes stared at her with undying love and friendship._

_..._only to be replaced with empty eye sockets.

_Emerald green eyes sparkled with happiness and mischief._

_..._only to see it perish into nothingness.

She couldn't handle this anymore- the room was starting to suffocate her, squeezing the life out of her body. _Out, she need to get out before she would lose control of herself._

A yellow flash and then emptiness greeted the surprised ANBU, who were acting as the Hokages bodyguard.

* * *

"This wasn't supposed to be like this!" Naruto screamed in anguish, harshly pulling on her blonde locks. "Sasuke and Sakura were supposed to be with me! Not dead and buried six feet under!"

She crumbled into a pitiful heap, sobbing for the lives of her long-lost comrades, who had perished during the Fourth Shinobi World War.

_"This wasn't supposed to be like this..."_

And Kurama watched on as his jailer and friend was drowning in misery and sorrow. This couldn't go on like this, he had to do something before she did something that she would regret later on. Kurama knew that if it weren't for him Naruto wouldn't know how to live on. He was the branch that kept her from drowning completely.

* * *

_"Hearts are wild creatures, that's why our ribs are cages." _She recited softly.

Naruto had to agree when she read it in one of her favourite poems. Those words were so true and she couldn't help but think of how her heart was right now. _Not so wild anymore_, she thought dryly.

**_'Don't assume things that easily, Kit. Life isn't supposed to be like this.'_**

'Than tell me, Kurama, how am I supposed to enjoy life?'

Kurama sighed in irritation, **_'There is no guideline about that. The only thing you should be doing is enjoy life to its fullest.'_**

Naruto chuckled in amusement when Kurama grumbled about brooding women and becoming a therapist for idiots. Maybe Kurama was right-she was becoming a shell of her old self.

She ignored Kurama's remark that he was always right, snorting at the thought that Kurama was trying to imitate her Therapy no Jutsu.

**_'Shut you mouth, meatbag! Like hell will I try to imitate that idiotic jutsu of yours!'_**

For the first time after two years Naruto laughed openly, the heaviness that obscured her like a mist vanishing slowly on. She was starting to feel lighter with each passing day.

* * *

The villagers of Konoha were pleasantly surprised. None would admit that they had longed to see a wide grin on their Rokudaime, until it had effectively happened. And then came the shock that left them speechless.

Their Rokudaime was appointing a new Hokage after two years of being in-active duty to travel around the world and help innocent people.

**_'Kit, I may not say it a lot, but I am proud of you.'_**

Naruto's grin only widened when she found a new purpose of life. It was all thanks to the encouragement of Kurama that she had started viewing life as something precious. Of course, handing the Hokages hat to one of her trusted comrades didn't mean that she was abandoning Konoha-she only wanted to find peace within herself, and helping people had always been something she enjoyed thoroughly. To see _hope _shining in their eyes made her feel alive.

* * *

Thus Naruto's new adventure started...

-...defending the helpless people and destroying those that tried to end their peaceful era.

-...healing the poor and sick people.

Naruto's new way of living became her coping mechanism; she became a wandering traveller while writing stories in memory of her friends.

* * *

Her new way of living earned her even more respect throughout the Shinobi Nations. And before she knew it Time flew by and Naruto had reached the end of her life.

Naruto smiled in contentment, reminiscing about the good 'ol day. She passed away from old age, having no regrets in life.

_Dad, Mom, Sasuke, Sakura, Ero-sennin, everyone, here I come. _

_...and..Kurama_

_-...thankyou._

**For everything.**

Kurama smiled and closed his eyes as darkness welcomed him.

* * *

**_'Naruto!'_**

Naruto jolted upwards when she heard the screeching of Kurama inside his head and frowned in displeasure.

"What the hell, _dattebayo?!_"

Shock penetrated her very being and she stared at her youthful hands, which were supposed to be wrinkly. No, she was supposed to be dead, not living. Closing her eyes, she summoned up her chakra and split it in two, only to see a nine year-old girl staring at her, black eyes wide and haunted and clothes too big on her. Still in disbelief, Naruto bit her thumb and winced in pain. So, this was no dream...

What kind of sick joke was this? She had been ready to die and move on to the afterlife, but clearly life had other ideas.

**_'Naruto, finally! I have tried to wake you up countless of times.'_**

'Kurama, what the hell is going on? Didn't I die?'

She heard Kurama grumble in annoyance, muttering curses under his breath. **_'It seems that not even Death could keep you contained. Che.'_**

'Is the almighty Kurama brooding?'

A dangerous growl echoed inside her head and she chuckled in amusement, slightly relieved that Kurama was still with her, even in this unbelievable situation. She didn't know what to do if it weren't for his presence.

Alright, she had to set priorities straight-for some weird reason she hadn't died and become her younger self. First thing first, this could be a possible Genjutsu.

"_Kai!"_ Nothing happened, no image wavered and she was still under the shade of the giant, looming trees.

Frowning, she tried to feel her chakra, but there was nothing wrong with. It felt the slightly the same, the difference being that her physical chakra had lessened, but that was to be expected since she was nine years old. She stood up and stretched her limbs, wondering about the possible solution of her misplaced rebirth or whatever.

She averted her attention on her clone and bit her under lip, "Activate your Sharingan."

The Naruto-clone obeyed her command and black turned into demonic-looking red, black tomoes spinning lazily. "Try to break the Genjutsu." She ordered again, ignoring Kurama's snort.

Again, the clone tried to dispel the pestering Genjutsu, but nothing happened. Shoulders slumped, she shook her head, "Nothing, Boss."

"Try with the different version of the Sharingan." Naruto wasn't going to give up-there had to be a reason for this idiotic revival.

**_'There is no Genjutsu, Naruto!' _**Kurama growled in annoyance, stating the truth, but Naruto wanted to be sure of it. And again no inclination that someone had used a Genjutsu on her.

She sighed tiredly, rubbing her temples and stood up. "What am I supposed to do now? Where in the name of the Sage am I?" Her eyes noticed the familiar and yet not-so familiar forest around her. Confusion settled in the pit of her stomach, but that was soon replaced by anger, resentment and _hate._

**_'Naruto, it's him again.'_**

Even Kurama couldn't suppress the undeniable hate that clutched to his heart. But how?

Naruto's confusion seemed to increase even more when she felt another familiar chakra. What in the world was going on?

**_'For once, Kit, I'm even confused as you are.'_**

Naruto flexed her muscles and jumped on a branch, using chakra to enhance her speed even more. Anger seemed to overtake all her senses and before she knew it, she appeared behind a bewildered black-haired shinobi and sent him flying _through _a couple of trees. Growling, she continued attacking him relentlessly, using Tsunades famous axe-kick to finish him off. Before she could do so, the other familiar shinobi interfered.

"Hashirama, don't intervene. This piece of scum has to die."

She felt his chakra flicker in shock, and before she could kill off Madara, Hashirama had intervened. "No, _please, _don't! _Stop!_"

Naruto faltered at that pleading voice and ceased her merciless attacks. "_What?!" _Turning towards the Shodai Hokage, she visibly stumbled in pure shock and mortification when he wasn't the taller, stronger shinobi that she had seen during the fight with Obito, Madara and Kaguya. "What in the world? Hashirama, why are you so...small...oh fuck..." Naruto turned her attention on the unconscious and bleeding shinobi, not seeing the crazy lunatic, but a twelve-year old boy.

Naruto paled.

'Kurama, what is going on?'

Kurama was too mindfucked to say anything. 'Kurama! He has Madara's chakra signature and this one has Hashirama's chakra all over him!' Inwardly, she was shouting in desperation, not knowing where she was.

**_'I..No, that's not possible...'_**

'What is not possible, Kurama?! Tell me, I'd believe anything right now!'

Kurama chuckled, shaking his head, **_'Kit, guess what?'_**

'_What_?!'

She could feel his grin widen as he spoke the following words, **_'We must be back in time during the Warring States Period.'_**

Naruto's eye brow twitched in irritation at the fox' obvious amusement as she warily eyed the frantic mini-Hashirama, trying to wake up mini-Madara. 'And pray tell, Kurama, what's so funny about this situation?'

His answer was an amused laughter. Damn it! This was not funny! It was her luck to get thrown back in time, during these times. What kind of mess did she get herself into this time?


	2. Chapter 1: Increasing Confusion

**Rangrids **- You assumed correct, my dear reader. It was indeed infused with chakra. I'm glad that you like my story and thank you for the review.

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "I try to stay in a constant state of confusion just because of the expression it leaves on my face."  
―

Johnny Depp

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Increasing Confusion**

"_You're not the monster fox anymore. You're one of my team-mates from Konoha…Kurama**.**_"

_- Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Naruto pinched the bridge of her nose and knelt down, next to the crying mini-Hashirama who was trying desperately to heal Madara, to no avail. "Hashirama, he is going to die. Leave him be and go back to your clan."

She was too old for this shit.

"_No! Get the hell away from us, you freak!" _

Ouch. That hurt. Naruto glared at mini-Hashirama, "You won't be able to heal him. You need to increase your chakra control."

He ignored her, tears and snot streaming down his face as determination was set on his face. Damn it. She was starting to feel pity on him. If she was right than Hashirama and Madara became friends during these time. It was better to let him die innocently instead of his future psychopathic self. But why was her heart reaching out to him?

She sighed again. Really, why was her life so fucked up?

Hands encased in green, Naruto moved forward, only to be blocked by Hashirama who was glaring murderously at her, "Haven't you wreaked enough damage already?" Snarling in anger, he continued, "Who the hell are you? I've never seen you in the compound?!"

Naruto clucked her tongue in displeasure, "Don't talk so rudely to your elders."

"You are even younger than me!"

Oh right, she forgot about that little, _important _fact. "Right..." She trailed off, "Well, the good thing is, I can heal your friend, the bad thing is that he won't be able to train for a week, at least..." She murmured quietly, ignoring Hashirama's rather nasty glare. Wow, that kid's glare could even rival that of the Uchiha's, and they are known for their murderous glares.

* * *

Hashirama didn't know what to make of the crazy blonde-haired girl. One moment, he and Madara were practising their stone-skipping skills and the next, some deranged girl was brutally attacking his friend. They didn't even had time to feel her presence or in Madara's case, dodge her ruthless punches and kicks.

He stiffened when she sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

Who the hell was this girl anyway? She seemed to know him, but he hadn't seen her in the compound. If his father knew about her strength than he was sure that she would have been sent out to fight. That would explain her haunted, black eyes, then again all the children had haunted looks in their eyes, but that didn't explain the fact that she seemed to experienced, so in control of her actions.

Just who was this maniac that he and Madara had stumbled upon?

* * *

Naruto rolled her eyes when she felt dissected by the future Shodai Hokage. Maybe barging in like a madman hadn't been such a good idea?

**_'Your actions were perfectly justifiable.'_**

She snorted at Kurama's haughty tone- 'You just enjoy the fact that Madara had been violated brutally by a little girl.'

**_'Yes, and imagine the look that he would have if he knows who almost killed him.' _**His mad laughter resonated in her head and she couldn't help but chuckle too, earning herself a raised eyebrow from the future Hokage.

Moving her attention back to Madara's current situation, she clucked her tongue again. She was really annoyed at the fact that she was healing this bastard. But this bastard wasn't the corrupted bastard that she came to know. Maybe there was still hope left for him? Maybe she could...

Shit!

She stopped healing him and averted her attention on Hashirama, eyes wide and hopeful. Maybe the reason why she was sent back in time was because of this?

**_'That is possible, Kit, all the answers are leading to this conclusion.'_**

She could feel Asura's chakra brim within Hashirama, moving restlessly inside his veins. Inside her chakra was the same reincarnated chakra of Asura, moving as restlessly as Hashirama's. This could be because there had never been two people with Asura's chakra in the same time. Naruto had no other explanation other than that. Shaking her head, she continued on healing Madara, already planning on how to change all of these madness around her.

**_'Starting with that damned Zetsu!' _**Kurama growled dangerously, an image of the momma's boy appearing before her. That thing had been the reason that the world had been thrown into despair and pain. Naruto would make sure that thing would never see the daylight ever again. Otsutsuki Kaguya would never be reborn again. The world would not face the same wrongdoings. _  
_

And Uzumaki Naruto would never back down on her words. _Believe it!_

She would start by healing Madara and then use her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to make them lose all the memories they had of her. She had one chance and one chance only to save the world from that blasted future. And damn it, she would grab that chance. She would make sure that everyone she held close to her heart would live the life they were supposed to live. _To its fullest. _Just like she had done and would do so again.

Smiling in relief, she let the green vanish from her hands. "There all done. Now, we'll have to wait until he wakes up." Naruto ignored Hashirama's mutter that she had been the reason that Madara was in this state to begin with.

* * *

Madara groaned pitifully-his entire body _ached_, he had never felt like this. Not even after fighting for four days straight in the never-ending war. He didn't remember that much, only that he was training his stone-skipping skills, along with Hashirama and then _bam! _All he had felt were blows after blows and Hashirama's scream of despair. He had tried to fight this person off, but he didn't even have a fucking chance to do so.

Never in his life did he felt that helpless. He had been desperate to find a solution, anything to fight off this monster that came out of nowhere. But this shinobi had been merciless and didn't even grant him some breathing room. All he could think off in that moment was his little brother, Izuna, whom he wouldn't be able to see anymore. He had sworn to protect him, only to fail miserably.

He fluttered his eyes open and heard a familiar shout, "Madara, you're awake!"

Madara winced when the pain became unbearable and met the eyes of his idiotic friend, "Hashirama," he acknowledged the bi-polar boy. Then his eyes widened when he locked eyes with a blonde-haired, petite girl, eyes as black as a Uchiha. This person had been the deranged freak that attack him out of nowhere. "_You!" _He couldn't suppress the terror that laced his voice, she had almost killed him. _But how?!_

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you."

Pure, raw hate seemed to overtake his senses and he charged at her like a madman. He wanted to pay her back for hurting him like that, for playing with his life. He didn't even know that tears were streaming down his face, until his vision became blurry. He fought tooth and nail with her, clinging to his hate for support and ignoring Hashirama's shout of worry.

He would make her pay.

Calm, black eyes met red, furious eyes.

* * *

Kurama was chortling in amusement as he watched Madara fight against Naruto, an opponent that was far too experienced and far too strong for him. But all Naruto could do was shake her head and wonder when he would tire out.

Taking pity on the injured boy, she appeared behind him and disrupted his nerves. She watched him crumble in a mass of bone and flesh, ignoring Hashirama's shouts. Why oh why did she have to be put into these weird situations? Without uttering a word, she heaved the shouting boy, placing him on the ground and ignoring his curses as his body shivered uncontrollably.

"Hashirama, _sit_."

Said boy flinched at that cold tone and even Madara stopped cursing, eyes going wide in terror. Once he was seated, Naruto sat down and looked them both in the eyes. "I apologize for what I am about to do." She spoke softly as she readied herself for what she was going to do, feeling guilty for it.

The two of them watched on in horror as Naruto's black eyes transformed into her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"_Uchiha!" _Hashirama screamed terrifyingly high and helpless in the face of an enemy.

Madara could only stare at his so-called kinsman, unable to do anything. For the second time that day, Madara was facing Death itself.

Naruto watched on as the two of them became hypnotized with her eyes and dropped unconscious, forgetting everything that had occurred within the past two hours. Next, she started healing them, making sure that there was no indication of a fight, albeit a one-sided battle. Erasing all the evidence as best as she could, without leaving a trace behind.

Finished, Naruto stood up and left the two of them, hiding on top of a branch and keeping an eye on the two. Kami knew that they needed all the help they could get.

* * *

She had to be sneaky, cunning and calculating with every move. First of all things, she had heard that Zetsu had modified Hagoromo's tablet, which held a warning for all Uchiha's to _not _use the Infinite Tsukiyomi because that would only bring forth pain and loss. So, Naruto had to find a way to re-write the words, _but how? _

She was sure that no Uchiha would trust a random stranger that quick, not even when she showed them her hidden powers of her Dojutsu. In fact, Naruto had to be quick, she didn't want other Uchiha's to read the desecrated tablet. Knowing the Uchiha she was sure that they'd think along the lines of their only salvation and whatnot. She couldn't let that happen-_the less people knew about it, the better. _

As for how she would make her appearance.

Her lips curled upwards as she eyed the two shinobi's stirring from their forced sleep.

Starting with introductions. _For the second time that day, _although she didn't remember introducing herself properly.

* * *

Madara blearily opened his eyes and felt his entire body go rigid when he felt another _un_familiar chakra signature. He could feel that idiot Hashirama next to him and wondered how he had been put in this situation. He didn't remember falling unconscious... and for some weird reason he felt weird.

Slowly on, he averted his eyes from Hashirama towards the unknown person. He gaped when he locked eyes with a small petite girl with long, blonde locks and charcoal black eyes-he didn't know whether to feel threatened or laugh at her expense. Still, there was something about that girl who made him feel scrutinized, his every move being watched by eyes so black and so haunted. He couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his spine, flatly ignoring her taunting smirk. Something about her existence irked him to no end and for the love of Kami, he didn't know _why_ he was feeling so conflicted.

"Who are you?"

Suddenly, the girl was grinning at him-her lifeless, black eyes sparkling with life. "I am Namikaze Naruto!"

Madara arched his eyebrow at her obvious stupidity. Who in their right mind blurted out his family name? Narrowing his eyes, he could safely assume that he had never heard of her family name before.

Next to him, he felt Hashirama stir and groaned pitifully. "My head... Kami, it hurts." Then, he became aware of his environment and stiffened. He blinked his eyes and looked at him, confusion clear in his wide, brown orbs, "Madara...?" Finally, his eyes settled on the petite frame of the unknown, _annoying g_irl. "_Nani?!" _

Naruto Namikaze chirped happily, "Nice to meet you! My name is Namikaze Naruto!"

Madara facepalmed when Hashirama happily introduced himself, where he also included him in the introduction. Kami, save him, he was surrounded by idiots-first that brown-haired, badly clothed boy and now an idiotic blonde-haired girl. Which deity did he piss off this time?


	3. Chapter 2: Blossoming Friendship

**Rangrids **- Being lazy can be relaxing at times though. And thank you for the compliment! For your first question-Sasuke loved her as a brother, your second question-Naruto will only have Sasuke's abilities, which were shown in the manga, nothing more, nothing less. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."  
―

Elbert Hubbard

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Blossoming Friendship **

"_Every one of us must do what's in their power! If we're going to die anyway, then it's better to die fighting than to do nothing!" _

_- Haruno Sakura_

* * *

"So, you have no home..no family...?" Hashirama whispered softly, not daring to look inside her black orbs for fear of what he may find.

Naruto suppressed flinching at the word 'family'. Such a bitter-sweet word, she had always craved it and when she had finally gotten it...

...it had...

-...slipped,

...rightthrough..._her fingers._

"No, I have no one," came her hurtful answer and both Madara and Hashirama flinched hearing those words. They couldn't imagine what it would feel like if they had lost everyone precious to them.

The blonde Namikaze knew what they were thinking about, she'd be blind not to. After the introduction, Madara had opened up a tiny bit, but remained suspicious of her. Although the same couldn't be said about Hashirama, she had noticed that he'd prefer Hashirama over her. _How cute, _she thought in bemusement. It had been awkward at first to talk to them when she had tried to kill Madara not an hour ago, but gradually on that had changed and she started to feel more at ease. Shaking her head, she stood up and threw her rock to the other side, beaming when it went flying and disappearing in the trees.

Madara's jaws slacked open and Hashirama was watching her with childish excitement. "So awesome, Naruto-chan!"

"Thanks, Hashi-kun!"

She chuckled when his cheeks flushed a cute red and quirked her eyebrows when Madara was glaring at her. "You're obviously a kunoichi, who taught you?"

Naruto returned the glare tenfold, "My dead family."

Madara had the decency to flinch and look down in shame. Even Hashirama dipped his head in sadness, a gloomy atmosphere surrounding him. Before Madara could utter an apologize, he was silenced when they saw a dead body floating on the water. He watched the blonde-haired brat jump towards the corpse and inspect it closely, not even flinching from the sight of a dead man nor the ominous smell that the rotting body was emitting.

...it was as if she was used to these things.

How frightening and interesting at the same time.

* * *

Naruto furrowed her eyebrows, examining the dead man and his clan's emblem. She didn't recognize, but by the looks of Hashirama and Madara, they both knew. Maybe a clan that had aligned themselves with either the Uchiha or the Senju.

"It seems that the war has finally reached these lands too..." Hashirama spoke tiredly, "It's best that we all head h-" Before he could finish his words, he stopped, eyes widening as he stared at Naruto, "W-where will y-you go..?"

"I will go where I go."

Madara sweatdropped at her cryptic answer. "You better not die, baka."

Eyes twinkling with mischief, Naruto looked at Madara, "Are you worried about me, Madara-_kun_?"

"Don't be an idiot!"

Hashirama snickered when Madara's cheeks became tomato-red. "Oh, I think you do."

Flustered, he jumped to the other side of the river, "I do not!"

The holder of the mighty Kyuubi smirked, enjoying the way Madara got so riled, "No worries, Madara, your secret will remain with us!"

"I have no damn feelings for you, you dumb blonde!" He shouted in dismay, glaring at the snickering idiots. He didn't know which one annoyed him even more; the idiotic, fashionless boy or the annoying blonde.

Naruto didn't think she would see the day where Madara was blushing madly, she'd make sure to memorize this moment for blackmail material. Never said she'd be nice to him. She waved farewell to the Uchiha and turned her attention on Hashirama who was sobering up. His smile was soon replaced by a frown, "...what about you?"

Hashirama would be lying if he said that he didn't care about her well-being. There was something about Namikaze Naruto that drew him in, but _what?_ He felt at ease around her, although he shouldn't what with her being a complete stranger to him. His father would be so disappointed in him _if_ he would know about this.

**_'How revolting.' _**Kurama snorted in obvious dislike. **_'Go get a room you two!' _**

Not able to hide her horrified emotions, she stumbled in shock and mortification. 'Kurama, you disgust me at times... I'm way too old for him.' Damn she felt like that bastard Orochimaru, the one that kept coming back from the dead. Kurama only laughed at her expense.

"Are you alright?" Hashirama asked softly, not knowing what to do or say. This little girl was all alone, she had no one. No clan, no siblings, no family.

"I will be, Hashi-kun. Now go, your family must be worried about you."

He couldn't move, frozen in place as he stared at her warm, black orbs, "I-I.."

Naruto sighed quietly and nudged the twelve-year old teenager to move, "Go Hashi-kun, I'll be safe. There is no way someone would be able to kill me off that easily. Believe it!" She grinned widely, whisker marks crinkling upwards and eyes shining beautifully.

Cheeks red, Hashirama nodded, slightly mesmerized by her happy aura that she seemed to exude. "A-alright Naruto-chan. I'll see you then...maybe..." He trailed off, uncertainty lacing his words.

"There won't be a maybe! We'll see each other for sure!" And just like that, Hashirama believed her. It wasn't so hard to do so either, there was something about her that made you believe in her. "Now get your butt moving!" She scolded him good-naturedly.

Waving his hands in defense, he chuckled, "Alright, I'm moving. Stay safe, Naruto."

"I will."

Without another word, he left her too, leaving her all alone. Sighing softly, she craned her neck and jumped on the tree branch.

* * *

There was so much to do, she didn't even know where to start.

**_'Start by summing up what you're trying to accomplish.' _**Kurama added helpfully.

Naruto nodded mentally, listing the numerous things she wanted to reach. First of all, she had to find a place to sleep, a nice, hollow tree would do the job. Second, she had to find a way to associate with the Uchiha's without leading to distrust and modify the tablet _again_. Third, get closer to Hashirama. Fourth, find the Uzumaki clan and join their clan, through that she'd be able to get closer to the Senju and ultimately Hashirama. Fifth, get stronger-Kami knew that she needed to up her strength. Sixth, she'll have to find that damned Black Zetsu, or whatever that freak was. He'd probably try to manipulate the Uchiha's or the Senju so he would be near one of the two clans. She'll have to sense him out. Seventh, try to get in contact with the Toads. Eight, maybe she could try to find the Kurama from this time-line..?

Kurama was chuckling darkly at the thought of meeting himself. ...she'll have to think about that one, maybe it'd do some good to so?

First thing first, find a hideout and food-her stomach churned painfully and she sped up her pace, ignoring her rumbling stomach.

Man, she felt like she could eat dozens and dozens of ramen bowls.

* * *

Naruto choked on her spit as she went flying towards a tree or two. She started counting them as she flew through them. _Too rough, _she whimpered inwardly. This body wasn't used to fighting non-stop, which was also the reason why she had started doing gruelling training, together with her clones.

A true battle royale.

On the good side, she had all her powers. The downside to it was the annoying task-her stamina had remained the same, but her speed, strength, aiming skills, Taijutsu sucked majorly. She glared at her clones as she stood up in one fluid movement. "Like hell I'll let myself get owned by mere clones!"

With a loud battle cry, she charged at her many clones, intent on pummeling them all.

"Rasenshuriken!"

Lips curling upwards, she heard her clones dispel one after another. "That's right bitches, Uzumaki Naruto is back and strong-" Her eyes widened when she felt one of her clones sneak behind her.

She gulped, laughing sheepishly, "Yo!" Without another word, she substituted herself with one of her clones, giggling when her clone glowered at her.

* * *

A week had already passed and Naruto was starting to get into a habit of sleeping, training and eating. She knew that she wouldn't get back to her real prowess, not for a long time. Being in a nine-year old body really made her mood plummet down. All that hard work from her previous body, all for naught.

Well, at least she had helped out a lot of people in her previous life. She made up for the fact that she had killed many people. Balance was the key for everything.

Looking up at the starry sky, she couldn't help but be in awe at the entrancing sight before her. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the forest she was residing in. Really, to think that the moon could be used for such an ulterior move as the Infinite Tsukuyomi made her scowl at it. When she had been little, she used to look at the moon, whispering all her secrets to it. Now, she could safely say that she didn't trust the moon.

So many lives had been destroyed and for what...?

A fake world with fake people and fake feelings.

She clenched her fists tightly, her sharp nail digging in her tender flesh, drawing blood. How could people stoop so lowly, erasing their entire feelings so easily. For Naruto, emotions and feelings were everything to her. No one, not even the Hokage could order her to erase them. Why erase something that was a part of you. She couldn't. _Absolutely not. _

Before she could venture deeply inside her mind, she felt many chakra flare brightly-_chaos was around her and she couldn't breathe. _

Too many bad-_anger, _**_hate-_**surrounding her.

She closed her eyes and inhaled, trying to control herself. It'd be stupid to get distracted because she couldn't keep control of herself. At times, it was annoying to feel everyone's negative chakra, but that was something she had to re-learn. If used wisely, she could detect anyone who tried to attempt something stupid. Breathing everything out, she opened her eyes, suppressing her chakra with the help of Kurama since her chakra control still needed perfection. When one tried to _hide _its chakra, perfect chakra control was needed.

That didn't mean that her chakra control was awful, she had practically trained her chakra for more than fifty years. In fact, she didn't even know how old she had been when she was lying on her deathbed.

Standing up, she moved towards all the flaring chakra where she could feel all the _evil _emotions swirling like a dark cloud.

* * *

Once she got there, hiding on top of a tree branch, her eyes widened in horror. Sickness invaded her gut and she was about to throw up, but withheld herself. Sure, she had heard many horror tales about the Warring States Period, but this was inhumane, she didn't think it would be this bad. No wonder the Uchiha and the Senju hated each other's guts, no wonder Madara lost his sanity.

Who wouldn't growing up in such a violent era.

Children younger than ten were being slaughtered like lambs, their eyes wide as saucers.

...how did it even turn out like this?

She sobbed, fingers shaking as bile rose from her throat.

Uchiha against Senju.

Blood was splattered everywhere, body parts decorating the dead landscape. Hell, she would surely lose her sanity if she had been born in this era instead of the peaceful one in Konoha. Back then, she had been granted the most beautiful gift a child could have-_childhood. _Sure, it hadn't been that perfect, but she still had it.

That damned Zetsu would pay for this, he would pay with his life for manipulating everyone's feelings for taking life so easily. _All for that power-hungry monster,_ she spat in the safety of her mind.

And now what?

Her body trembled and for once Kurama remained silent. She stared down at the battlefield, a silent gasp escaping her bloodied lips as she watched how a little boy-_no older than eight_, clad in armour tried to flee from five stronger-looking Uchiha's. Keeping her head cool, she followed them from above, hiding her chakra signature from the surely skilled shinobi's.

One threw a kunai, which the boy deflected with his own. She winced when the boy stumbled and fell face-first on the ground, eliciting dark laughter fm the men. _They were playing with him, _Naruto thought in disgust, an ugly snarl appearing on her face. She watched as they threw more kunai's, effectively blocking his path as the boy crawled against a giant boulder, terrified eyes moving from one man to the other.

His eyes shone from the tears and her heart went out to him.

Before they could kill him off, Naruto summoned up chakra and watched on a beautiful water dragon appeared out of thin air. The appearance of the dragon made the Uchiha men jump backwards, avoiding the beast. While they were focused on dodging her jutsu, Naruto picked up the shaking boy and disappeared in a yellow flash.

When Naruto disappeared, the dragon exploded into droplets of water, leaving behind five confused, angry men. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find that unknown person nor the boy whom they had tried to kill not a second ago.

_"Let's go."_ And they, too, disappeared within the darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Information

**Rangrids **- I have an outline of the story and I write it out. And for Naruto's hair, I prefer her to have long, blonde hair-_much cuter. _You don't have to apologize for asking me questions, I absolutely don't mind answering them. In fact, I like it when my readers ask me question, so don't feel ashamed! Thanks for the review!

**idea getthe **- Or it could be someone that you wouldn't have expected! Yes, Naruto knows her father's signature move, the _Hiraishin_. As for the ages, I will start listing them so the readers won't be confused about that simple fact.

**Here is a list of the ages of the characters:**

**- Hashirama/Madara: 12 years old**

**- Tobirama/Izuna: 10 years old**

**- Naruto: 9 years old**

**- Itama: 7 years old**

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
―

Dr. Seuss

.

.

.

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Information**

_"Gaara: Can Sasuke come out to die? _  
_Kakashi: Not now._  
_Gaara: ..._  
_Gaara: How 'bout now?" _  
_― Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Naruto looked at the shaking boy, who was eyeing her distrustfully, eyes glinting in the darkness. She didn't blame him though, five minutes ago, five Uchiha's had been trying to kill him. Raising her hands slowly, she ignored his flinch at the sudden movement, "Listen here, kiddo, I didn't save you from those big bad Uchiha's just to have you eyeing me like I'm about to kill you. There is a reason why I tried to save you." Se kept staring at him, waiting until he acknowledged her true motives. She was being honest and tried to express it through her words. "Now, tell me, what's your name?"

He looked down, cheeks puffed up, "I-Itama..."

Of course, no family name, that was some shinobi conduct during these war-torn times. She scowled in irritation, remembering her first-_err, second meeting _with Madara and Hashirama. They hadn't told her their family name either, but she didn't need that to recognize them. Chakra told her what they didn't say. She relied more on chakra, _which couldn't lie by the way, _instead of words. What were words, nothing, merely a sound produced by the vocal cords. She wanted reassurance of what was said and what better way than listening to the beating of the heart or the chakra pattern of a person.

Tilting her head to the side, she found no evidence of him lying. Slowly on, she walked towards him-there was something about him that felt familiar, **_too familiar. _**

She ignored the darkening of his cheeks and leaned forwards, eyes squinted into splits. "Have we met?" Naruto mumbled quietly, invading Itama's personal bubble.

"N-no!" Itama squeaked out, leaning backwards from the blonde, but it was futile, she kept leaning forward, until-"_Aaah!" _When Itama fluttered his eyes open, he found himself wrapped in the stranger's hold, face too close for his comfort, "A-ano...can you release me?"

Naruto, having found nothing in her head that resembled this little boy with two-honed hair, one black and the other white, released her hold on him. "My name is Namikaze Naruto!" She introduced cheekily, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"You aren't really supposed to blurt out your family name, Naruto-chan..." He sweatdropped when Naruto waved him off, but stilled when he recognized a flash of pain and then gone. Confusion settled in the pit of his stomach and he wondered how he could feel so at ease after being rescued by this weird kunoichi. He shrugged uncaringly, if she had wanted to kill him off, she would have done so a long time ago.

"Now, Itama-kun, what are you going to do now?" Naruto questioned the little boy. She, however, wanted the boy to stay with her and to never enter such a grueling battlefield ever. She didn't want this little boy to perish in the sea of blood.

Said boy seemed to reflect on that question, a pensive frown marred his childish face, "I.. I want to return to my family. They must be worried." He wasn't injured in the least, he was able to get back without any worries, well, he hoped he would stumble upon any Uchiha. Kami knew that he feared them immensely and after what could have happened, _if Naruto hadn't intervened, _he would have been dead a long time ago. Then a sudden thought appeared in his mind.

He paled.

How could he be so ungrateful?!

"Naruto-chan, thank you for saving me! There are no words that could describe my gratitude towards you!" He bowed in respect, head touching the grass that tickled his nose, but he stayed in that position. Suddenly, he felt tiny hands touch him and slowly on lift him up, a gentle smile appearing on his face. He had to admit though, that Naruto was breathtakingly beautiful-_long, blonde locks shaping her heart-shaped face and onyx black eyes that seemed to swallow you within. _

Blushing, he looked down, not noticing Naruto's knowing smile, "Itama-kun, you don't have to thank me. I'd gladly set aside my life for you."

"B-but...I'm a complete stranger...to you..."

She shook her head, "To me you are a child at the wrong place at the wrong time." Itama could have sworn she muttered quietly 'and in the wrong era', but that could have been a fault on his part. After all, Death had almost snatched him from Life itself. He wasn't ready to die, not at all, he wanted to grow up together with Hashirama and Tobirama. He wanted to live just to protect his precious people. She continued, a faraway glint in her eyes that reminded him of his father whenever he talked about something. "You don't deserve such a cruel life, you deserve to be a child and be happy. You deserve to meet new people and make friends. You deserve so much more than this." Her eyes narrowed and she gripped his shoulders tightly, fear swirling inside of him but she didn't do anything hurtful, "I don't want children to live like this and I promise you Itama, I shall break this curse that the Uchiha's and the Senju have, this so-called hatred they seem to possess. That is a promise of a life-time."

His eyes widened considerably hearing such words. Right then and there he believed her. His heart quickened its pace and he swore he could _feel _his heart trying to escape his rib cage. To have the power to persuade people was the greatest power one could have, aside with the power of knowledge. He couldn't help but believe in her words, even though they sounded impossible. Something in his gut told him to trust this girl, no older than ten, and to follow her path, promising her to protect her with her life. After her glorious speech, he was once again surprised by her actions, he hugged her and if he felt her tiny shoulders shake and his armor become damp, he didn't mention it.

He only comforted her, soothing quiet words as she babbled about her dead family and losing everyone she loved.

* * *

Itama had stayed with her and together they fell asleep. To be frank, Itama had never felt so safe and at ease with Naruto, a stranger he had met a few hours ago. Not even in his clan compound did he feel like this.

He couldn't help but feel as if he was betraying his clan, but that was stupid. No secret were revealed nor asked. Naruto hadn't mention anything about the Senju's or their whereabouts. He was sure that she wasn't that kind of person, even her chakra felt like _honesty. _And thus another day passed, and another one until he was starting to become depended of her. If Naruto had noticed his hesitance to return then she didn't mention it.

One of these nights, she had questioned him about what he would choose. He had answered truthfully, stating, "_I don't know, but I'm tired of all this bloodshed, Naruto-onee-chan." _

Naruto had only stared in his black orbs and leaned forward, like the first they had met, and kissed him on his forehead.

Itama had blushed like a madman, deciding to ignore her amused giggles.

* * *

"You are too kind and soft-hearted! Fight back! The enemy won't hold back because you're a child and you know that damn well!"

Itama flinched at her words and bit his lip, refraining from crying like a pitiful little boy. He wanted to show Naruto that he was capable of protecting himself, but the plan had gone right to the drain. How could he have foreseen that he didn't dare to hurt Naruto, his guardian angel?

"I c-can't!" He cried out, dropping on the ground and trying very hard not to sniffle like a pathetic fool.

Naruto felt her eyes soften at the sight of Itama. Maybe she was being too harsh on him? Then, she remembered how he had almost died and shook her head. No, in this era no one was safe, no one was guaranteed to have a high life expectancy. Itama was too kind and that right there would be his downfall. She didn't want him to die on her, she wanted him to live on, damn it.

However, how long would he stay with her until he felt homesick? How long until he wanted to rejoice with his family? How long until she would be once again alone? How long...?

"Itama-kun..." She sighed tiredly, kneeling beside the boy and engulfing him in a motherly hug. "I'm sorry for being too rough on you, but I...I don't want you to die..which is why I want to train you." She was sure that the children of these times didn't have the guidance as the ones from her peaceful era. If she could train him than she was guaranteed that he would continue living on.

The boy with the strangest hair color returned the hug-_just like her he had been deprived from affection and love..._

"Let's try it differently," Naruto mused out, changing tactics. Itama needed a different approach, not the brute kind, but more soft-spoken, gentler. She ruffled his hair, finding the blush adorning his cheeks very cute, "I know why you don't dare to attack me, Itama-kun." Ignoring his flustered look, she summoned a clone, "This here is a simple clone. You can go all out on her and it wouldn't hurt me. Look." Grinning widely, she lashed out at the wide-eyed clone and watched it disappear in a cloud of smoke. "See, you won't be hurting me if you attack the clone."

Itama seemed grateful for her help and nodded in determination, his eyes burning brightly. "Hai, Naruto-sensei!" And so, she started from the beginning, fixing his battle stance whenever he did something majorly wrong.

Her lips curled upwards when she noticed the small, shy smile on the small boy. Different was good, this different was better.

* * *

Yawning, she stretched her arms out and looked at the rising of the sun from the top of the highest tree, near the river where she had met Madara and Hashirama. With the aid of her many clones, she had built a small tree house, which stood proudly on the thickest branch. Of course, she wasn't as stupid as to _not _hide it from prying eyes. One of her strongest Genjutsu was used to hide her temporary home, which she and Itama were residing.

One month had already passed and Itama was still with her.

She was so happy, but oh-so scared-the longer he would stay, the more attached she would become. And once he wanted to turn back to his family, she was sure that her heart would break, especially considering the fact that he would be sent to fight in the battlefield.

To ensure his safety, she had broadened his knowledge, teaching him the different arts of jutsu, heck, she had even taught him how to read and write. He wasn't illiterate, which was a good thing, but he wasn't that great in it either. Everyday, she would summon clones and train her chakra control, which was fucking necessary, and up her stamina, along with Itama. Afterwards, the different set of jutsu's-Tai, Nin and Gen. She had even helped him out with Kenjutsu, although she wasn't a master in that art, but Itama seemed to be proficient with it, seeing how he had almost kicked her butt.

So, here she was, training her heart out, along with Itama, until a familiar flicker of chakra appeared near their training area.

Her heart started beating faster when she could feel the sadness protruding from his chakra and she ordered Itama to keep training. She made sure to order her clones to keep watch until she came back.

Itama glanced at Naruto, worry shining in his eyes, and then his jaws slacked open and his eyes bugged out. He shook his head and pointed at the place where she used to be, only to disappear in a yellow flash, "Nani?!"

One of her clones giggled, answering, "That's our father's strongest move, the _Hiraishin_, dattebayo!"

"..so fast..." He spoke in awe, his admiration for the blonde-haired girl rising even more.

* * *

Naruto appeared near a tree, one where she had marked way before. "Hashi-kun?" Carefully, she approached the sitting boy, who only stiffened but relaxed after recognizing her.

"Naruto-chan."

Oh no. She hadn't missed the way his voice trembled at the end, nor the way his shoulders were shaking with suppressed anger and sorrow. "What happened?" She asked softly, sitting next to him.

He averted his eyes from the crystal clear river to look at her and she froze, her face going awfully pale. She was almost afraid to hear his answer.

"My brother died."

Her eyes widened and she felt her lips tremble, seeing his pained and lost look. Without thinking, she embraced him, murmuring comforting words. At first, he was stiff and uncomfortable, but gradually on, he dropped his guard completely and hugged her back. She could feel how his body shook in anger and pain, a certain salty smell invading her nostrils. Tightening her grip on him, she comforted him as best as she could, because losing a precious person was the most hurtful experience in life.

Behind her, she heard the rustling of leaves, _which was done in purpose, _and felt another familiar chakra, "What's going on h-_Oh."_


	5. Chapter 4: Brotherly Bonds

**_Thanks for the lovely reviews, favourites and followers. You guys keep me going!_ **

**Rangrids - **Nah, no problems! I was also busy with college and work, which is why I couldn't update my stories as I would normally. Thanks for the review!

**Dumti - **I've already seen two stories where Naruto saves either Madara's brother or Hashirama's brother. Anyways, the plot in my story will most certainly be different. Do not fear, my reader. Nah, no worries. Thanks for the review! :D

**ilovestorys - **Of course, she will find love, but I'm still debating on which pairing.

**AJGuardian - **I like dramatic stories, can't let it all be revealed too soon. There is no fun in that.

**idea getthe - **Well, you can actually blame all three of them. Meh.

**Here is a list of the ages of the characters:**

**- Hashirama/Madara: 12 years old**

**- Tobirama/Izuna: 10 years old**

**- Naruto: 9 years old**

**- Itama: 7 years old**

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "Reality continues to ruin my life.  
―

Bill Watterson, _The Complete Calvin and Hobbes_

.

.

.

**Chapter 4: Brotherly Bonds**

_"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life."_

_- Hatake Kakashi_

* * *

Madara joined them, after Naruto had mouthed to him 'later', which he had accepted without another word.

Once Hashirama stopped shaking and trembling did he look at Madara and Naruto, pain swirling within his black orbs. "I-I'm sorry-" Before he could even apologize, Naruto stopped him, her tiny hands effectively blocking his mouth. He stared wide-eyed at Naruto as she spoke in a calm tone, "_Don't _apologize for being human, Hashirama."

The black-haired shinobi stared at Naruto and couldn't help but respect her. There was something about her that brought his heart at ease, even though he still felt suspicious of her behavior. Though, that feeling was diminishing slowly on. She really was honest with them, hiding nothing, not even her family name. Sure, his suspicion of her wouldn't be erased until he was certain that she could be trusted, just like Hashirama. But, he had a feeling she was worming a way inside their hearts. Who wouldn't after meeting sunny Naruto?

Seriously, that girl had a knack for melting ice-cubes.

And thus Madara stayed with Hashirama, along with Naruto, comforting him with the loss of a precious person.

* * *

"Peace isn't something meant for us..." Hashirama murmured softly, too soft for a normal civilian's hearing sense.

Naruto perked up at the word peace, something that had plagued her mind constantly. It was the sole reason for her existence- she knew her existence here could only point to that road. She'd have to be stupid not to notice it. Indeed, many thought her to be oblivious, but she was far from it.

Peace was something she longed for.

In the end she had gotten her peace, but at what cost? She had lost her precious people.

...and with them she had lost a part of her identity.

Before she could respond, surprisingly, Madara beat her to it. "That's what it always means to be a shinobi. Death is always knocking on our front door." He sighed, an action so ancient you had to look at his face to see his undeniable youth. "From what I can tell, the only way we can avoid that is to be honest with the other side." Uncertainty laced his voice, but he still voiced out his opinion, "Perhaps even, I don't know, form an alliance with them..." Scowling, he continued, "But that's just wishful thinking because we're all too proud to allow ourselves to be that vulnerable..." He stood up, picking a stone and mustering all his frustration in the stone, he threw it. He smirked in triumph when the stone reached the other side. It may not be as good as Naruto's throwing skills, but he could at least say that he was on par with Hashirama.

Naruto frowned, lips puckering out as she thought about Madara's words. Honesty was a very rare and delicate word for a ninja. Hell, she wasn't even sure if they could be honest with each other, especially in these circumstances. To tell your worst enemies what you truly think and wear your heart on your sleeve, wasn't something easily done by any sane ninja.

Then again, she had practically done the most outrageous things ever in the shinobi history.

Naruto was sure that she was one of the few people who could reveal their fears and secrets. Though, she wouldn't say that she liked it per se, but at times honesty was needed. Ninja's were known to be deceiving and lie through their teeth- _to throw away that 'custom' would be a pain in the ass. _

But if there was one thing Naruto was good at, that would be changing people.

"...ruto-Naruto? _Naruto?!" _Madara shouted in her ear, annoyance leaking off his persona.

She blinked her eyes, her questioning gaze locked with equal onyx black eyes. "Huh?"

"We were trying to get your attention this whole time, but you didn't react at all."

Averting her attention on Hashirama, she felt a sudden fierce determination flow through her veins. "I apologize, I was too deep in thought." Her eyes shifted towards Madara and then she stood up, mind already made up. "It's settled. I will fight for peace with every strength I have so every child could enjoy their childhood instead of learning how to survive in a war, starting with the ancient hatred between the Uchiha's and the Senju's." She dutifully ignored their stiff, wide-eyed expression and continued confidently. "I will break that so-called hatred between those clans. And once those big clans choose to form an alliance, the rest of the other clans will follow."

She hadn't felt this confident _in ages. _

Bright and warm, that was all the two teenagers could think of as Naruto continued with her devoted speech. Such a fiery passion and brutal honesty. They had never encountered someone like her before and they were glad they did. Because Naruto truly was one of a kind, a special ball of sunshine in these dark, bloody times. Her speech sucked them in and for once both of them believed Naruto, they believed that she would break this hatred between these clans.

She reached her hands towards the two and grinned widely, eyes crinkling upwards in happiness, "I hope I can count on you two to achieve the peace we all long for."

Two nods and silently the duo grabbed Naruto's hands.

That day the trio made an alliance that would never be forgotten. Later, when they would grow up they would fondly think of this moment and treasure it deep within their heart.

* * *

"Madara! You cheater!" Naruto yelled indignantly, pointing an accusing finger at her enemy-turned-friend. At the moment, the trio were training their balance, standing on top of the river with one leg. But Naruto was sure she had felt Madara's chakra flicker to keep his other leg and arms in balance. There was no way she would let him get off with that.

Hashirama decided to ignore them instead of becoming the peace-maker. He knew all too well how useless that was.

Snorting, Madara replied, chin tilted upwards, "Baka, no sane ninja would play fair. What are you? A samurai!"

Naruto glared heatedly at him and slowly on a cruel smirk appeared on her face, making Madara wary of her actions, "Oh yeah, take this, teme!" Summoning up wind chakra, she blew him off-balance and smirked smugly as he was falling in the water. Though before he fell in the water, he pulled the surprised Naruto with him.

Hashirama smiled slightly, looking at his wet friends, "Well, it seems I am _the _only winner." He stopped the exercise, which had actually been a competition between the trio. Unfortunately, Madara and Naruto didn't like the idea that he wasn't wet like them and decided to even the score and pulled him in the freezing water.

When he appeared on the surface, he glared sourly at the duo. "You two suck!"

"No as much as that haircut of yours." Madara insulted him, evading Naruto's punch towards his poor head.

Dark, gloomy clouds appeared above him, "So mean..."

"Stop with that depressi-_Oi, _Naruto, stop t-_Hey, ouch. Okay, okay, stop that!" _

Hashirama stopped being gloomy and laughed instead, hoping that his little brother would have a much better life than he had in this cursed, war-torn era. Looking at his friends, and yes, he called them friends, he was glad to have met them both. He wasn't sure what would have become of him if it weren't for the two. Sure, he would have survived but what would have happened to his personality and dream?

He didn't know and frankly, he didn't _want _to know.

_Let bygones be bygones._

"Ne, the both of you can stop being all lovey-dovey. We should be training instead!"

One, two, t-"_We are no lovers, you fool!" _The Sharingan-users shouted in unison and then glaring at each other.

* * *

Itama frowned unhappily when the _real _Naruto still hadn't returned. Did something bad happen to her? He didn't know and when he had asked the clones about her whereabouts, they shrugged, saying that she was training near the river, where Naruto had him spar on top of the water.

That didn't ease his heart and he decided to go looking for her.

Unfortunately, the clones didn't let him, blocking his path and stating, "Boss said we have to keep guard of you and not let you roam the area."

So, Itama was stuck training with his over-protective sensei, being restless and praying that Naruto was safe, wherever she may be at the moment.

* * *

Hashirama had remained with Naruto, even after Madara had left, promising to meet each other near the riverbank to continue their training. There was something soothing about her presence and he longed to remain in that calming atmosphere, knowing that once he returned to his clan compound, he'd feel the loneliness again.

"Tell me about your brother, Hashi-kun." Naruto murmured softly, her eyes never leaving the pure, flowing river. She remembered that once upon a time her eyes had been the same ocean-blue, but that was such a long time ago, that she'd always forgotten so easily. Turning her attention on the wood-user, she smiled softly, "Talking helps, believe me."

A weak chuckle escaped his lips and he nodded, and if Naruto noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks, she didn't mention it.

"On the day that my little brother had been born..."

* * *

"_Please, _I need to look for her! Maybe she is in trouble!" Itama whined in a high-pitch tone. Really, after all the things he had tried, hell, even Genjutsu and Kenjutsu, Naruto's apparent weakness, the clones didn't budge. They wouldn't let him go to look for Naruto, who might be in danger.

Stubbornly, the clones refused, stating that they would dispel if Naruto might be in danger, which was not the case either.

After begging them, he opted to glare at them, hoping they'd get dispelled by his laser beams.

One of the clones chuckled, ruffling his hair, which made him scowl and cross his arms over his chest.

* * *

"So because he had two different set of hair color most children tended to tease him about it. So one day, he had enough of all the teasing and poured black ink over his white hair, which made tou-san very angry. You should have seen the look of my father when he noticed that his precious ink had been used for such a stupidity. As a punishment Itama was forced to wash away the ink that he seemed to love. Father sure could be cruel at times..."

He laughed softly, remembering the good times he had with Itama and he would make sure to cherish them close to his heart.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he stared at the shocked Naruto, eyes wide as saucers. "Naruto, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, wondering what was going on inside her head.

"I think I have something that belongs to you." She stood up, shoulders stiff and an unknown emotion flashing in her orbs. "Follow me."

"Naruto! Wait, what do you mean?!" He didn't get an answer and simply followed her, sighing softly as he hopped from tree branch to tree branch.

* * *

"For the love that's all holy, let me through!" He ducked under a punch and aimed a kick to a clone's chest, but missed and received it back in kindness.

"_Oof!" _He was sent flying towards a tree and groaned as dizziness overtook his senses. Thankfully, he had sensed another clone attacking him and rolled away from the ear-shattering axe-kick. He didn't know why she used that attack so much, but she seemed overly fond of it. He despised it, _too damn painful.__  
_

He flickered behind her, a punch aimed at the clone's head, but she blocked the attack right on time, grinning widely as she did so. "Got'cha!"

That foreboding look in her eyes, he couldn't help it. He shivered, stumbling backwards, "Heh. I-I think we have practiced enough, Naruto-sensei."

"But, Itama-kun, we've only started with the fun part, don't you think so girls?"

A chorus of 'hai' was heard and it was at that moment that Itama feared for his life for the second time. He'd rather face five Uchiha men instead of cackling Naruto's.

* * *

When Naruto ordered Hashirama to follow her through the forest, she hadn't expect this. She really didn't and neither did Hashirama who couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

There was his baby brother, _alive and breathing, _and laughing in happiness. He couldn't even remember the last time he had heard him so at ease. His knees buckled, wondering if this was a dream, dispelling the possibility of a Genjutsu. The image didn't waver and his little brother remained there, still alive _and laughing_. "I-Itama..." His throat hurt from the sudden dryness and he licked his lips, ignoring the sting in his eyes.

Eyes wide and fearful, he stood up with shaking knees and ran towards his brother, his emotions bubbling out of him, "Itama!"

He saw his brother's back stiffen, ignoring the dispelled clones, who had tickled him and threw himself on his brother. To think that he got his brother back felt like a dream where he never wanted to wake up. Afraid that he might vanish, he hugged his little brother, listening to his erratic breathing as his little brother started bawling his eyes out, apologizing that he didn't come back sooner.

He felt the salty tears roll down his cheeks and he didn't care about appearances because oh Kami his brother was _with _him and _not_ dead. His brother was alive and he would damn well make sure that he'd stay that way. "Itama, I missed you so much.."

Itama's crying only got louder and Naruto watched the scene with soft eyes, her mind at ease that she had rescued, unknowingly to her, Hashirama's brother.


End file.
